The Party
by NearlyGenius
Summary: Petunia falls in love with Sirius-the only one who can make her feel as incredible as her sister. When the girl he was supposedly in love with, Marlene, shows up, Petunias newfound love may be diminished, leaving her with a decision-Petunia/Sirius/Marlene


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I've finally escaped homework long enough to upload this… I'm so sorry, but I'll be able to update my stories over Christmas Break! PS This is an alternate meeting for the one in my other story, **_**James and Snape**_**. **

"Sirius," Lily says, standing on the edge of the school grounds, the 4 Marauders around her. "You're about to meet my sister. I don't want you to do to Petunia what you do to the girls here."

Sirius shook his head. "Usually, I wouldn't promise not to do a girl. But for you, Lils? You have my word, I will not shag your sister."

Lily shot him a grateful smile, a small part of her knowing he would find a loophole of some sort to hit on Petunia. "Thanks, Sirius. Tell you what, you're free to hit on _any other girl you want_."

Remus shook his head. "You sure it's… safe to trust him with that kind of freedom, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "No. But I did it anyway."

James gave out a chuckle. "Ah, yes. The famous Lily Evans pride: It doesn't matter if it's the right decision, but I said it, so I'll do it!"

Lily smacked him, playfully, on the arm. "Prat!" She said, with barely suppressed laughter. It was, after all, true. But James and his ego didn't need to know that.

"Ladies," Remus said, ignoring James cry of, "Oi!" at being called a lady. "I think we should go _now _before Lilys' mum gets too worried. We're already 2 hours late." Remus shot Sirius a pointed look.

"C'mon, Remmy," Sirius said, using the nickname that would most annoy Remus, "It was _Pumpkin Pie with Pudding_! How could I refuse?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "C'mon, boys. Attach arms."

"Oi!" James protested. "Not boys," He puffed out his chest, "Men."

Lily shook her head. "You tell yourself that, James. Let's go."

The 5 wizards (Yes, Peter's here. Just staying quiet.) attached arms and Lily apparated them in front of her parents house, at the end of a dead end street.

"It's the white one," Lily told the boys (Excuse me, _men_.), gesturing to the white house covered in Christmas Decorations.

"Your parents don't like Christmas very much, do they?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"They _hate _it," Lily replied back, equally as sarcastic, reaching for the doorbell.

Before she could ring it, the door swung open, revealing another red head, her arms stretched wide. "Lily!" The woman cried, engulfing Lily in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Hi, mum," Lily replied, hugging her mother back. The woman ushered the wizards into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Mum," Lily said, once they were all settled on the couch, "There's a few people I'd like you to meet."

The introductions were made, ¾ Marauders making a wonderful impression (I'll let you guess which 3) and 1 making a good impression.

"Petunia! Horace! Get down here!" Sara Evans called to her daughter and husband, respectively.

A man cam down the stairs, with Lilys' eyes and blonde hair. Once they were introduced again, Sara Evans went to get her eldest daughter while Horace Evans told them all how they would be sleeping (Not how, exactly. But where, like each room… Oh, you get it!).

"Here she is!" Sara Evans declared, dragging an unwilling Petunia down the stairs. As the blond (Petunia) looked up from her sulk, at the insistence of her mothers' nagging fingers, she caught sight of something that made her heart stop flowing blood and start flowing pure envy.

Her sister, the _perfect _Lily Evans, had 3 of the most gorgeous men she had ever met surrounding her, laughing with her and her father, and being overall perfect and close with Lily. It wasn't fair! Petunia was the eldest, shouldn't she be the most special? Apparently, fate disagreed.

They were _re-introduced _(By now, they were tired of so many introductions!) to a grumpy Petunia, glaring daggers at her sister.

"11 o'clock." Grumbled Petunia. "I'm going to sleep."

"Don't forget, dear!" Sara called up the stairs, "Tomorrow night, Lilys' _wizard friends _are coming for our Christmas Party! Are you sure there's no one you want to invite?"

"No," Petunia replied, "Vernon has to work. He'll see us next year."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Time Lapse 

The party, it turned out, was a great hit.

People were dancing, drinking, playing spin the bottle, chatting, and just generally having a good time.

Well, except Petunia. She was huddled in a corner, an odd drink in her hand, glaring at the door. Apparently, some of Lilys' classmates still hadn't arrived, and even this was too many freaks for her to handle.

"Whoa, cool down there, life of the party," Teased Sirius. "Why aren't you dancing?" He demanded, ignoring the glare she sent his way.

"I don't dance," She said, attempting to put as much malice as possible into her voice. It was extra hard considering how _attractive _this particular freak was. But he was a freak just the same, so Petunia hated him naturally.

"Well," Sirius shrugged. "Now you do!" He took her drink from her and placing it on the living room table, next to his own. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

Petunia tried to ignore the spark she felt as he touched her, the spark, she admitted, wasn't there with Vernon. This man was everything Vernon wasn't everything Petunia had wanted since she was little. But he was still a freak, and so Petunia had to hate him. Right?

"Once dance," Sirius whispered in her ear, causing Petunia to stop squirming and to go a spectacular shade of red. "And you can go."

Just her luck, as soon as they got on the dance floor (transformed from their living room rug, Petunia remembered bitterly), a slow song began to play. Sirius gave her a smile and positioned Petunias hands, as well as his own. Petunia, now a dark red from the tip of her head to the tip of her toes, was surprised to find she was actually enjoying herself. Sirius was a much better dancer than Vernon, who didn't dance much anyway, and he made up for Petunias lack of skills. They continued dancing.

Petunia, 2 hours later, after several dances, hilarious conversations, and 2 drinks, decided she preferred Sirius to Vernon. Vernon was fat and he had that stupid mustache, compared to well-toned, gorgeous Sirius. Vernon had a short temper, no imagination, and virtually no sense of humor. Sirius was witty, imaginative, hilarious, adventurous, mischievous yet brave, and just incredible. Vernon was safe, your future written out for you. Sirius was adventure, passion, _magic_: everything Petunia had always envied Lily for.

Petunia saw Sirius standing by the drinks, under the pretenses of getting them something he called 'firewhisky'. He kept glancing to the door, as he had been doing all night.

Petunia walked up to Sirius from behind, whispering in his ear, "Looking for someone?"

Sirius, startled, gave a small jump. Then, seeing Petunia, he smiled, though it looked a bit forced. "Actually, yeah. I'm waiting for someone from school."

Petunia shook her head. "Are all you wizards fashionably late?"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond when the door shot open and 4 girls about Lily age burst into their house.

Sirius' attention was drawn to one of the girls, and he was completely ignoring Petunia at this point.

A bitter Petunia watched as Sirius composed himself, which he never seemed to need to do with anyone else, including Petunia, she noticed, and made his way over to the blonde girl who had taken hold of his attention. Even from this distance, she could hear everything they were saying.

"Hey, Marlene," Sirius said, an incredibly charming smile on his face.

"Hey yourself," Marlene said, smiling slightly. "Are we too late for the party?"

Sirius shook his head. "Far as I'm concerned, the party didn't start 'til the minute you walked in, Ms. Life of the Party."

Petunia felt a spasm of jealousy and anger hit her as Sirius called this _other girl _the same nickname he had said when he began making Petunia fall in love with him. Except, this time, it was obvious she truly was the life of the party, and the adoration behind the nickname was clear.

Marlene, however, rolled her eyes. "I bet you say that lots of girls."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah. But I don't always mean it. In fact, I only mean it when speaking to you, Marls, 'cause none of the other girls are you. In fact, they can't even hope to come close to comparing with you."

Petunia felt a small crack appear in her heart. So Sirius didn't really think she was special? Not only was he giving her nickname-worthless nickname, apparently-to this other girl, it actually meant more now.

Marlene smiled at Sirius. Suddenly, her head perked up and a sparkle came to her eyes. Apparently, she really liked this song.

Sirius, it appeared, noticed this, as well, for he said, "Dance with me?" He tried to exude confidence but he was nervous. It was this girl, _she _made him nervous.

However, Marlene, to Petunias' disappointment, accepted. She grabbed Sirius' hand and led him excitedly onto the dance floor. They had, it was evident, danced together before.

Their bodies fit together perfectly as they danced, evidently in love, rubbing against each other. The next song found them slow dancing. Then doing the tango with an elaborate dip at the end. They danced together for several songs before _it _happened.

Sirius stopped the music with his wand. Petunia, for a moment, hoped he would break up with Marlene. He cast some form of spell that made his voice really loud.

"Attention!" He said, in his magnified voice. "I'd like to say something! There is a very special girl in this room, one who I have danced with several times during this party. This girl is the most incredible gi-woman I've ever met in my life, and also the most beautiful. She may not know I like her, but I'm gonna fix that." Sirius turned around to face Petunia. She sent a bragging glare to the back of Marlenes' head, seeing as she was standing a bit behind Marlene. Sirius continued, "As most of you know, I have a… reputation with girls. But this girl makes me really want to change and I can see myself being completely happy with her, and only her. I've been with many girls, but she's the only _woman _who's caught my attention. "She's the most charming, stubborn, annoying, hilarious, pain-in-the-arse, absolutely fuckin' beautiful, infuriating, most incredibly amazing wonderful woman I've ever met. And I want her to be my girlfriend. The name of this woman is…" Petunia preened up importantly. Marlene was about to see that Petunia and Sirius really had a connection, they belonged together. After all, Petunia was all of that and better. She would show that _girl_, not woman like Petunia, who Sirius _really _belonged with. "…Marlene McKinnon!" Petunia felt her heart break in half and it was all she could do to stay standing as Sirius shot Marlene a charming, in love, nervous smile.

Marlene smiled at Sirius, "Well, Sirius, you're the most stubborn, infuriating, annoying, pain-in-the-arse, immature, womanizing, egotistic, over-confident," Sirius looked as if he had entered a depression as Marlenes' list continued. Petunia would kill this girl if she hurt Sirius. Then she could catch Sirius on the rebound… But Marlene wasn't done, "Intelligent, hilarious, hot, loyal, sweet man I've ever met. And I think I may be in love with you."

Sirius, who was looking like Christmas, New Years, Summer Vacation, and his Birthday had all come early 9 times, said, "Is that a yes?"

And then Petunia had to watch as Sirius and Marlene shared a long, passionate kiss to the wolf-whistles of the freaks.

Petunia made her way nonchalantly up to her room, where she closed and locked her door before collapsing onto her bed and erupting into tears. It wasn't fair! She and Sirius were _so good _together. She could bring him down to Earth; he could help her have fun. Sirius would have the shagging experience; Petunia would be a natural shagger. Sirius would have the hair; Petunia would have the body. Petunia could finally feel like part of her sisters' world, like she was as incredible as her sister. But the girl robbed her of that, of the opportunity to compare with perfect Lily and find true love. Vernon was nice, but Petunia knew she could never love him.

Petunia heard laughs coming from the front yard. She parted her curtain slightly and opened her window slightly to see and hear better. She was met with the sight of Sirius with his stupid girlfriend, and they were laughing and touching and talking and kissing. She glared at them, wishing the girl would somehow die so Petunia could take her place.

Suddenly, Sirius picked up the _girl_, bridal style, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Petunia turned away, not bearing to take anymore of the love of her life being in love with another girl. Petunia knew what she had to do.

She picked up the phone, dialing the number, after looking it up in her personal phonebook. The phone rang-once, twice, thrice-and Petunia knew he would pick up on the 6th ring, every time.

Just as Petunia was beginning to rethink her decision, a male voice on the other side said, "Grunnings, Secretary for J. B. Farrington speaking."

"Vernon?" Petunia said. "It's Petunia."

"What do you want, Petunia. I'm very busy."

"Vernon, I've been thinking," She hesitated for a minute. Two sudden laughs-Sirius and the girls-rang out, strengthening her resolve. "Let's get married."

There was a short silence. "Yes, that would seem logical. After all, they're looking for a married man to promote… Alright, that seems like a good idea. Let's get married."

"Goodbye, then, Vernon," Petunia said. She heard a click on the other end.

Petunia frowned. She was engaged, shouldn't she be happy? True, it was Vernon… she sighed, wishing he would, for once, do something spontaneously, without it being logical, just feeling right.

Ask more laughter echoed through the front yard, Petunia knew what she wanted more than anything was something she could never have: She wanted to be Marlene McKinnon, and have Sirius love her.

She even wanted to be a freak if it meant she could have him.

**Another take on Sirius/Petunia and why Petunia may hate magic. What do you think? **


End file.
